Metal and Flowers
by Mali Marie
Summary: What will Winry do when she thinks Ed is cheating on her? What will Ed do to win her back? Will it work out in the end? rated T for slight language Horrible summary but good story. oneshot BTW i changed one character to make it better for Ed. you'll see


Winry slammed her bedroom door, knocking her tools off of her desk. "How could he do that to me? I thought he loved me. Heh…

stupid me. How could he hurt me like that? How could he…kiss her?" Her mind tried not to remember the lustful way he perched

over that black-haired, gothic-looking bitch. What was her name? She didn't know. Did Ed even know? It didn't matter… she was

still trying not to remember anything. But she was fighting a losing battle.

She remembered…how their lips fit together so perfectly, so passionately. The look of surprise on Ed's face when he realized he was

caught. The satisfaction on the girls face when she felt the tension she had caused. Winry vaguely remembered running away telling

herself not to look back, but doing it anyway.

When she did, she could've sworn it was just a very confused and hurt Ed in the room, but still she ran until she was finally home and

in her room. "Winry?" a voice outside the door asked. "A-Are you OK?" she sniffed. "Yes, Al, I'm fine. It's nothing." Al poked his

head inside the door. "Winry, I just saw Ed. He told me what happened-"

"Oh yea?" She jumped up angrily. "And what, pray tell, did our 'Saint Edward' tell you?" "Winry, sit down." Al said with more

authority than anyone had ever heard him use before. "You don't understand as fully as I do. You never knew her tricks." His voice

softened. "Winry, that was Lust, one of the Homunculi. She changed herself to look like you. When she heard you coming into the

room, she changed back to her.

She wanted you to be hurt. If he was upset, he wouldn't think as clearly, and he would be easier to destroy. How could you think

he'd cheat on you? He loves you." Winry sighed. "I know. But that doesn't stop me from remembering. He should've known it

wasn't me." She grumbled. She didn't think she was ready to forgive him just yet. "How? Stronger men have fallen for it, their

girlfriends along with them. But Ed won't give up on you. Just don't be too harsh when he comes around. You know how his pride

is." With that he turned and ducked out the door, leaving Winry alone to her thoughts.

Winry flopped down on her bed and started crying once again, this time for her own stupidity. She cried and cursed herself until she

had no more tears to let loose. She turned herself to face her wall, and studied the grain of the woodwork. Al must've filled Grandma

Pinoko in on her situation. She'd been staring at the wall for over three hours. She was there all through dinner and no one had been

sent to retrieve her. Winry turned over and looked out the window at the sunset. _Dear God, please let tomorrow be better than _

_today._

She must've fallen asleep after her silent prayer, because she woke up to someone knocking on her door. Winry sat up slowly and

glanced out of her window once again. It was extremely dark outside. Was it midnight? "Winry?" Her attention was drawn again to

the sound that woke her up. "Winry, it's Ed. Are you asleep?" "No, Ed. Come in." she sighed. Ed walked in cautiously. "Win, I'm

sorry. I know it looked bad, but if you give me a minute-" Winry put her index finger over his mouth. "I know, Al told me." Ed smiled

sheepishly. "Are you mad at me?" she smiled. "No, I could never be mad at you."

"Well, good. I have something for you. Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Winry did as she was told. She felt something be

placed in her hands. "open them." When she opened her eyes, she saw a bouquet of her favorite red roses in her hands. "Smell

them." He encouraged.

She breathed in the scent of twelve roses, then pulled away and crinkled her nose. "One of them doesn't smell right." He chuckled

and pulled one rose from the middle of the bouquet. "This bouquet of roses symbolizes our love. And until the last of the flowers in

this arrangement dies, I will always love only you." He kissed her cheek and handed her the rose he had pulled out. The metal, never

dying, rose.


End file.
